Curcumin, a yellow polyphenol compound found in the Indian spice turmeric (Curcuma longa) demonstrates potent anti-cancer effects against a wide variety of human tumor models in preclinical studies. A major pitfall forthe application of curcumin to human cancer therapy has been its limited systemic bioavailability, such that the few clinical trials conducted so far had administered